The Hollow Doll
by JailyForever
Summary: A 'harmless' prank goes wrong for 11 year old James


**A/N: - This was written using prompts from The Gringotts Prompt Bank over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The prompts used are:**

 **Story Title: 2 The Hollow Doll**

 **Word Set: 7 -** **Humiliate, Bewitch, Power, Ensnare**

 **Towns/Cities in the HP Universe:** **3 - Godrics Hollow**

 **Restrictions:** **3 - Exactly 666 words long** **.**

 **First line: 1 - He hadn't meant to scare the child**

 **I hope you like it**

He hadn't meant to scare the child. Truly he hadn't meant to, it was just meant to be a harmless prank. The little git deserved it for egging his parent's house. James just wanted to have a little bit of fun with the child. He had got a little doll and decided to bewitch it, and imbued it with the power to ensnare the holder's hands. Unfortunately it hadn't gone to plan, and all James had done was humiliate the poor child and nearly scare him to death.

It had been an ordinary summer's afternoon in Godric's Hollow when eleven year old James gave the little doll, to the ten year old little boy. The child had jumped for joy when he received the gift, something he very rarely experienced at the hands of his heartless parents.

The boy tore the wrapping paper off, and gasped with excitement when he saw the doll. He knocked on it and saw that it was hollow, like those Russian Dolls that are so wildly popular.

All of a sudden, several strands of rope sprouted out of the doll and started to wrap around his hands, and the boy let go of the doll which fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

James watched on in amusement as the doll continued to sprout more and more pieces of rope, but his amusement soon turned to horror when instead of stopping when his wrists were tied together, the ropes wound round his body and gradually wound their way around his neck, and began to tighten.

The boy grabbed at the ropes and tugged as he fought for his breath. This cannot be happening to me he thought, tears beginning to stream down his face. He felt a damp patch by his crouch and began to cry even more as he realised that he had wet himself.

James had no idea what to do as he watched the boy struggle even more. He only knew how to cast the enchantment; he had no clue how to undo it. He fled from the scene and into his house which was just across the road to find his dad and ask for his help. James knew he would surely be in deep trouble for this, but he couldn't let that boy, no matter how much of an idiot he was, suffer because of him.

When James told his dad what he had done, Mr Potter had a face like thunder and demanded his son take him to the poor boy all the while reprimanding his son for not bringing the boy with him.

Once they reached the scene, they found the boy struggling even more for breath whilst surrounded by a crowd of children laughing and pointing at him. Mr Potter gave his son a furious look, before taking the struggling boy back to his house and shouting at his son to follow.

Mr Potter cast the spell to reverse the enchantment that his son had cast, and asked his wife to get the child a clean pair of underwear and pants from James' room. He comforted the child as he cried and cried in fear, his breath laboured and coming thick and fast.

Mrs Potter came bustling back into the room with some fresh clothes for the boy, and kindly pointed him in the direction of the downstairs bathroom so He could have some privacy to change.

Mr and Mrs Potter demanded that their son apologise to the child as soon as he returned, which James dutifully and sincerely did.

Mr Potter then carefully cast a memory charm on the boy and the other children who had witnessed the incident, before taking the boy home to his parents when he was sure that the memory charm had the desired effect.

From that day on James made sure he triple checked how to do, and undo his charms, so that he wouldn't have to face a similar incident with his arch nemesis, Snape.

 **A/N:-**

 **So how did I do?**

 **Let me know you thoughts please**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
